compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hawwi Joshe
Hawwi Joshe currently resides in the Tresario Star Kingdom where he is the Minister of State. Life on Barab I Hawwi Joshe was born and raised on the Barabel home planet of Barab I by his parents Tesar and Reswa Joshe. Hawwi and his parents were apart of the Kular clan, while small in size, they were considered the most prestigious and skilled clan on the whole planet. Hawwi was a typical hunter like many of the Barabels. He was praised as one of the best and most decorated hunters on Barab I, some even said he had "unnatural" abilities when it came to his talents. During a hunting trip with his father and the rest of the Kular hunting clan, Hawwi managed to kill a durgolosk which is known as the top predator on Barab I. Hawwi was given high honors for such a trophy, bringing back one of the creatures paralyzing barbs and whip like tentacles. From that day forth, many in his clan considered him to be one of its most proficient hunters. The Jedi Teachings Hawwi was raised to have immense respect for the Jedi and their teachings. This was because during their distant history, a wandering Jedi resolved a bloody argument between two major clans over hunting grounds. Not much is known as to who this Jedi was, but stories have passed down from generation to generation. Hawwi's father worshiped the writings and recordings of the Jedi, almost as if it were his own religion. He made sure to teach Hawwi as much as he knew regarding its teachings, although he knew nothing more than its wisdom, and not any formal abilities. Hawwi carried this knowledge with him, trying to use it's code as his way of life although much of it was still a mystery to him. Hawwi hoped to one day meet a Jedi in person, in order to further explain the knowledge and wisdom that had been left by the "Unknown Jedi" many, many years ago. Little did Hawwi know, but he would eventually come face to face with a Jedi, but of the darker kind who's intentions and beliefs were not of the one's he'd been taught. Deadly Encounter and Krath's Finding Barab I would soon be visited by a Dark Jedi with hopes that the Barabels would help his cause of uprooting the New Republic. But many of the leaders of the Barabel clans could since the darkness in this particular Jedi and chose to refuse his proposal. The Dark Jedi was most displeased and slain several innocent Barabels with his death choke and lightsaber. Two of those that were murdered, were Hawwi's mother and father. Hawwi began to feel the anger, hatred and fear swell within him, he then mustered up the courage and ran toward the Dark Jedi to which he was force pushed into a boulder and knocked unconscious. From there he spent several hours unconscious and his scales aligning his face suffering extensive damage from the planets immense radiation. Luckily, as only fate would have it, he was saved by Order of Krath leader Nomak Drome. Nomak had come to Barab I looking for new recruits for Krath. As he walked up on the damaged and unconscious Hawwi, he sensed the immense talent this young Barabel contained and decided to bring him back to the Krath Academy. There, Hawwi was given a specially designed thermal survival helmet to help protect the damage he suffered during his encounter with the mysterious Dark Jedi. Since that time, Nomak became Hawwi's mentor and new father figure since his father's murder, training him in all things Krath and even deeming him his "Special Warrior". As Hawwi advanced in his training under his mentor, Nomak began slowly feeding him more and more missions and responsibilities. Under Nomak's guidance, Hawwi quickly rose through Krath's ranks, skipping several middle ranks before being given the title Archon. Assassins Curse An N-1 Starfighter originally named Nighthawk VII that was owned by his mentor Nomak Drome. Nomak piloted the Nighthawk VII during the battle of Hoth and decided to give the ship to Hawwi as a gift for his loyalty and relentless work ethic. After acquiring the ship, Hawwi had it custom painted red and black, symbolizing the most common scale color of the Barabel species. In memory of his parents, Tesar and Reswa Joshe, Hawwi decided to rename the N-1 "Assassins Curse", to remind him of the devastating loss he had suffered at the hands of the Dark Jedi and to fuel his motivation to succeed in all things despite the painful burden. Being that the N-1 carried a symbolic meaning because of its name, Hawwi made it his preferred ship used during travel and can often be seen flying in it throughout the galaxy. Krath Marines: Qel-Droma United Assembly (Q.U.A.) http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e30/wth690/quabanner3.png When joining The Krath Dynasty, Hawwi began learning as much as he could regarding Ulic Qel-Droma, from his time as a Jedi to his fall to the Sith and his tampering within the Krath religion. Hawwi admired Ulic's great ability to mass such an efficient military as well as his well respected battle tactics. Once Hawwi was named the head of the Krath Marines, given the rank of Archon, he decided in honor of the great Krath follower to rename the Krath Marines, 'The Qel-Droma United Assembly' or Q.U.A. Since its inception several Marines have been trained and deployed throughout the galaxy. Most recently Hawwi's first battle as the head of Q.U.A. came against Teniel Djo and the Eidola Pirates on the planet Shintel in the Kathol sector. A dispute between the Krath Lord Frezt Raleigh and Teniel had broken out about territory that Teniel requested be given over to Eidola for them to use as a supply base. Being that Lord Frezt refused to hand this territory over willingly, Teniel decided to launch a full scale attack. Q.U.A. as well as the Krath Battle Fleets were called in for immediate action to fend off and arrest any Eidolian Pirates and builders. Hawwi came close to a confrontation with Teniel in the city she had named after herself but she was able to slip away into the safety of her ship. Marines of Q.U.A. as well as the Krath Battle Fleets managed to arrest nearly 600 Eidolian builders. The battle ended when Lord Frezt agreed to give over the system of Corjain in order to successfully keep the system of Shintel and end a battle that seemed to have came to a stand still between The Krath Dynasty and Eidola. Even after this battle, others continue on between these two factions. Advancing through Krath's Ranks After grueling battles between The Krath Dynasty and Eidola Pirates had subsided, Lord Archon Xel Novastar, the head commander of the Krath Military promoted Hawwi because of his exemplary service and contribution to serve at his side as his second in command and giving him the rank of Master Archon. Eventually, a new ship production faction named Koros Spaceworks would be created and Xel Novastar would be assigned as Seneschal to run and oversee it's progress and production. This left an opening for the head commander position, also known as Lord Archon, of the Krath Military. Xel recommended Hawwi to overtake his former position and Frezt quickly obliged. Frezt also made everyone aware that Krath would also induct Hawwi in to the Krath's High Council, an honor bestowed on very few. A grand ceremony was held within a ceremonial cathedral on the planet Demonsgate in the Kathol system where Hawwi had to repeat Krath's secret creed and oath. Tapar's Discovery During a routine security scan of the Shesharile system, Hawwi was requested to have a meeting with Tapar Craken at the Golan II 'Twilight's Defense' regarding classified military information and happily took the opportunity to meet the GrandMaster in person for the first time. While at that meeting, Tapar discovered Hawwi to be strong in the Force and thus wanted to initiate his training immediately. While pondering which alignment to follow in the Force, whether it be dark or light, Hawwi thought back to his youth and his time back on Barab I with his parents. He remembered how much his father adored the wisdom of the Jedi that had been recorded and passed down throughout their clan over several generations. After having a brief moment of remembering some of his joyous memories of his parents, he was quickly reminded of the individual who had taken their lives, a so called Dark Jedi and the pain and sorrow it had brought him. At that very moment Hawwi came to a breaking point, would he give in to his pain and suffering and become the very symbol of which had taken his parents lives? Or would he rise above it, honor his parents and attempt to follow the teachings of the Jedi like he knew his father would have wanted him too? Once he had thought of it in that perspective, the answer became relatively easy, he would reach out to the Jedi and express his desire to become apart of The Jedi Order, and follow the light. After Hawwi had made his final decision, he immediately notified Tapar of his desire to follow the light and help bring Krath's belief of balance full circle. Tapar obliged his decision and immediately helped setup contact with the leader of The Jedi Order at the time, Terak Falcor. Much deliberation went on within the Jedi Council once Terak had reported to them that Hawwi had expressed his desire to be trained among them. Will of the Force Most of the Jedi Masters seemed skeptical as to whether they should train someone who carries a title of belief such as Krath, one that had once been intertwined with the Sith during it's distant history. But, Tapar had informed them that Krath had rid itself of its old ways and had now followed a system of balance and neutrality for several generations, one that consists of both dark and light siders of the Force. He also made sure to note that even Krath's dark siders were nothing like the Sith, Krath's dark users had control and restraint when following the dark alignment, where as Sith absorbed themselves in greed and lust for power that eventually always led to their demise, in essence the Sith had no system of balance to command their restraint. As the Jedi Council finally reached a verdict and Hawwi awaited them to call him in to the council chambers and inform him of their decision, he kept imagining his father smiling down upon him. He knew that his father would be proud of him for even reaching this point and attempting to become apart of the very symbol of peace that the Jedi represented to his people long ago and even now. The doors to the council chambers opened and Terak emerged signaling for him to come in and stand before the council. He glanced at the Masters of the council that sat before him peering closely, then Terak stood up and informed him that he would be accepted for training. Hawwi humbly accepted this honor and vowed his life to follow and train in the ways of the light. To this day, he remains with The Jedi Order training and studying, hoping to better himself through the teachings of the Jedi. Category:Individuals Category:Barabel Category:Jedi